


Death's favorite angel.

by Shiorino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel of Death!Dean, Angel of Death!Sam, Angel of Life!Castiel, Bees, Dean is Death's son, Dean is super sappy, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Kittens, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino
Summary: Dean is Death's favorite Angel, and he comes to his Dad to complain about Castiel, the Angel of Life, who doesn't want to go out with him on a date.





	Death's favorite angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this amazing art, and I know that it's Lucifer, but my first thought was about Dean, so here we are! XD
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846021/v846021461/f4bd2/r-WkrOo5CGQ.jpg
> 
> Again English is not my language! XD  
> Big,big, HUGE thanks to amazing Katychan666 for editing this Fic! <3 Thank you so much, I couldn't do it without you! <3

“Daaad!”

Death just sighed when he heard this whine again. Dean was his favorite Angel, favorite son, but sometimes he could be very annoying. Like right now, Horseman didn't even see him yet, but already knew, why his son was so frustrated.

Finally, Dean came in to his chambers, where old Death just laid on the bed and relaxed with a book.

“What happened, Dean?” he asked, lowering his book and let his son to fall beside him and put the head on his lap. “You’re already a whole grown up angel of death, and still come to me and do this every time you're stressed”, Death sighed, but stroked Dean's hair anyway. Humans were right when they would say that your child always stayed a cute little child for you.

Dean didn't say anything just laid there and pout. Death was always surprised by his son, Dean was his perfect Angel, he took lives, when time had come, without pity, instilling fear and respect in his brothers. But when it came to the one certain angel from other part of being, he became such a child.

“It's about this angel of Life again, right? Castiel?”

Dean tensed and pouted harder.

“Yes… He ignored me again”, he mumbled under his breath. “Well, not completely, but I wanted to ask him out, and he didn't even hear me… was too occupied by a _bee_ ”, Death snorted at this, but when Dean gave him a scandalized look, he quickly made a straight face again. Dean always came to him to complain about Castiel, who was a bit out of the world... to put it mildly.

“Maybe next time you can ask him on a date somewhere without any bees… Or other animals, Angels of Life all can be… _special_ , but your Castiel especially,” said Horseman still soothingly stroking Dean's hair.

“When there are no bees, there is always Gabriel! He is like a guard dog! And I can't even kick his ass because that will piss off Sammy.”

“Not mentioning that if you two _will_ fight half of Earth would be a mess,” mumbled Death, silently thanking Sam for his crush on the Archangel. Dean's sulking at Gabe was ridiculous really, he himself always shooed Archangels away from Sam like a dragon as well.

“What I have to do to get his attention?” Dean was deep in his thoughts, but then suddenly he pushed himself up and on his face appeared a bright smile. “I know what I can do!” he exclaimed and ran out without saying goodbye.

Death just sighed once again.

“Kids”, he said and returned to his book.

=***=

Dean's plan was perfect! He managed to convince Sam to distract Gabriel, although in fact, it was not necessary to persuade his brother for a long time. He diligently pretended that he didn’t really want to do that, but Dean saw the joyful sparks in his eyes, and how he "discreetly" checked whether there were any chocolates in their house. Dean just shook his head, promising himself that if Gabe hurt his little brother, he’d still kick him. And then he finally went to look for Castiel.

He found his lovely angel as always in the Garden, where he once again was sitting down near the flowers and watching bees. Again bees… Dean was sure, that these little fuckers were messing with him on purpose. Every time when he wanted to ask Cas on a date, a bee or some butterfly appeared, and all of Castiel's attention turned to them, and Dean could only sulk from the side.

But anyway, now Cas was gorgeous as always and for a couple of minutes Dean just stood and admired the soft smile and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, Cas," eventually said Dean, coming closer.

"Hello, Dean," answered Castiel but didn't look at him, still occupied by a bee, which happily flew from one flower to another.

“Um, Cas, I want to show you something,” Dean said, shifting from foot to foot, usually he wasn't that unconfident of himself, but with Cas he always felt a little shy. Castiel was so innocent with bright white wings, and Dean was always a little unsure about his black ones. He was the Angel of Death after all. But it was stupid, his shiny black wings carried peace to the souls and kept the balance of the world. Even Cas himself once told him that his wings were very beautiful, but then he was distracted by the butterfly, so Dean didn't know if he was talking about him or about this damn butterfly.

It seemed that bee heard his prayers and decided to fly away. Cas finally turned to him with curiosity in his blue eyes, that always made Dean shiver in a most pleasant way.

Castiel stood up and looked at Dean, tilting his head on a side.

“What is it?” he asked, watching how something moved under Dean's jacket.

“I found him yesterday,” said Dean, pulling a fluffy ginger kitten with big green eyes from under his jacket, “and I thought… you told me that you like cats, and maybe you want to play with him?” awkwardly finished Dean, absently stroking a kitten that was more than happy in the hands of the angel.

“Really?” Castiel looked at Dean in awe, smiling, shifting his gaze from kitten to Dean and back, and Dean was just smitten by his smile, as always really. Castel raised his hand and gently petted the cat, who was happily purring at attention.

Yes, the kitten was really happy, yesterday he was on the cold street and was hungry and miserable, but then he was found by beautiful and kind angel with black wings, who brought him to his warm home and gave him food! And now he brought him to another angel, and the kitten knew that his savior, Dean, was in love with him, because yesterday Dean talked about Castiel all evening and about how he want to ask him on a date and lived with him happily ever after… for Angel of Death Dean was pretty sappy, even cat understood it. But kitten was completely fine with this epic love story, and was more than happy to help his savior, when today Dean ran home and was mumbling to him his genius plan, about how he could ask Cas on a date finally. Hm, maybe after that they all could live together? This blue-eyed angel literally radiated life and warmth, and his stroking was so pleasant, maybe he even had some delicious treats with him?

“He is very cute! How have you named him?” asked Castiel, cooing over kitten who happily turned to his back on Dean's big palms and let Cas stroke his belly.

"Oh, I didn't, actually", answered Dean, happy that all Cas's attention was on him and his kitten. "You can give him a name!" Dean smiled looking at Cas, who frowned deep in thought.

"Hmm, Bumblebee!" happily exclaimed Castiel, and kitten meowed to him in agreement, that was cute and he was super cute, so why not?

"Cas, it's a cat", Dean said and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't see your point, Dean", answered Cas, smirking to himself. This kitten reminded him of Dean himself, his eyes were so green and he was cute, just like Dean.

Castiel had always watched him from afar, when the angel didn't see. Gabriel for some reason constantly said that he shouldn't talk with Dean, but never said why, only muttered something about the "ass, which doesn't allow him to get to his unicorn". But Dean still often came to chat with him, but Cas noticed that for some reason he always became sad and flew away when the bees appeared.

“Okaaay, Bumblebee it is then”, Dean smiled and took a deep breath. “Cas, I want to ask you something”.

“Mmm?” Cas mumbled, still playing with the kitten.

Angel again took a deep breath, unconsciously looking back at the subject of "charming" insects around, and finally:“Wannagooutonadate?” blurted out Dean.

“What?” Cas blinked, not sure that he heard him right.

“Go out. On a date. With me?” Dean asked again, much slower this time.

Castiel blinked again. Did Dean want to go out on a date with him? The angel stepped closer, and Dean forgot how to breathe when he felt Cas's cautious fingers on his cheek. The kitten went wisely to the grass, descending Dean's leg, who did not even notice it, holding his breath, waiting for an answer.

And then Castiel smiled and felt Dean's hands on his waist, who simply couldn’t resist wanting to pull the angel to himself and never let go.

"Yes," Сas whispered into Dean's lips, and Dean exhaled with relief, leaning forward, shortening the remaining distance between them and brought their lips together. He pulled Castiel closer, while angel of life circled his hands around his neck, softly purring into the kiss.

Dean slowly moved his lips, enjoying the taste of Cas and his soft moans. Finally! They still had a lot to talk about, but it could wait until their date. Dean hoped that this time all Castiel's attention would only belong to him, but for now they would just kiss and enjoy the moment.

Kitten was sitting on the ground and washed himself in content. Ok, he gave the angels another few minutes, but then they _had to_ give him some delicious treats.

=***=

**Meanwhile Sabriel.**

“Hey, Gabe!” exclaimed Sam, throwing himself to the Archangel. Who was in shock at least. He quickly turned around and pushed Sam aside.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Moose?!" he demanded an answer.

"What? Gabe, that's not funny", Sam said and moved closer again. Yeah, maybe he overplayed a little, but whatever. “I missed you and I bring you a chocolate!" he offered him a chocolate bar and smiled innocently.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but took the candy.

"What do you want?" he asked, because Sam wasn't usually so touchy-cutie with him, usually it was Gabe who wanted to wrap this pretty angel into his golden wings and kiss him senselessly.

"Nothing!" Sam innocently blinked.

"You’re lying to me, Sammy," Gabe frowned, looking at his sweet Moose, who certainly had something in mind.

“No! Well, maybe a little”, confessed Sam, but as he saw a sad expression on his favorite archangel's face he quickly stepped closer again. “I really missed you, and Dean… “

“I knew it! This fucking squirrel! He went to Castel, right? He'll corrupt my little brother! I can’t let this happen until this ass lets _me_ corrupt _you_ , Sammy!” the Archangel was furious.

“Gabe!” Sam laughed, catching Gabriel, who almost flew to Dean with Cas, in his hands and wrapped his wings around him for sure. "Dean asked me to distract you..." he said slowly and hugged the Archangel tightly, leaving a gentle kiss on his neck. Dean's confrontation with Gabe was fun, but even Sam was already tired of it and long ready to get his and Gabriel's relationship to a new level, and finally Dean decided not to interfere anymore and got a grip on his own love life.

Gabriel froze in place and slowly turned around in Sam's arms.

“Really? Oh, my Dad, finally!” exclaimed Gabriel and attacked Sam's lips with hot kisses. And Sam happily obeyed, parting his lips for the very eager archangel.

=***=

**Meanwhile in Death's chambers.**

“Did you see that?!” Chuck exclaimed, flying through the door, waving the gown of the robe.

The horseman grinned and looked at his ancient friend, who had a bottle of whiskey in his hands. It seemed that Dean's plan, whatever it was, worked.

“Finally!” they said at the same time and clinked glasses.

 


End file.
